


B52

by sues7891



Category: Black Panther (2018), 黑豹
Genre: M/M, 校园au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sues7891/pseuds/sues7891





	B52

作为初来乍到的转校生，Erik张扬的个性和那身夸张的扮相让他迅速扬名立万，身材惹火的拉拉队，长相可爱的甜姐儿，甚至平常戴着厚重黑框眼镜的女研究生，都免不了在他走入餐厅时多看两眼。  
“把你的头发梳起来很难吗？”  
T’Challa，Erik的堂兄，比他大三岁，目前读研究生，他们在同一所高校，看上去却完全不像出自同一个家庭。  
T’Challa低调、睿智，有时还很传统，他时刻保持仪态，像个刚从王位上走下来的领袖，Erik各方面都和他相反，除了肤色。  
“这么久没见，这就是你看见我想对我说的吗？”  
说起来Erik报考这所学校时T’Challa并不知情，今天是他们第一次碰见，在餐厅里，T’Challa露出一个短暂的惊讶神情，然后Erik就拉开他对面的椅子坐了进去，“我猜你没约什么妞儿吧老哥？”  
对于这个许久不见的弟弟，T’Challa的印象还停留在他们的青少年时期，他叔叔很早就去世了，小Erik在他家度过了几个假期。T’Challa为人善良温和，对自己这个身世可怜的弟弟非常照顾，而Erik也喜欢他，年级相仿的男孩子凑到一起总有说不完的话。他们分享秘密树屋、灌篮技巧和那些流行磁带，然后在Erik十六岁那年他母亲也去世时，他却再也没有出现过，甚至是任何的节日里，他们彻底和他失去了联系。直到这一刻，他把自己打扮的像个玩世不恭的街头小霸王，然后突然就砸到了T’Challa面前。  
T’Challa打量着他弟弟突飞猛进像被灌了一整吨高蛋白的肌肉，还有那头乱翘的小辫子，觉得眼前的一切都有点不真实，可他已经从最开始的惊讶中拔出来了。  
“这些年你去哪了？”  
“相信我，好学生是不会想知道的。”Erik往后靠，让一条胳膊搭在椅背上，然后朝T’Challa露出一个充满邪气的笑，T’Challa清楚的看到了那四颗小金牙，尖峭并散发着寒光，“到底发生了什么Erik？你母亲去世后为什么不来找我们？”  
Erik在听到他母亲时瞳孔快速的放大了一秒，但随后又恢复了云淡风轻的冷漠，“你的问题可真多，我来只想告诉你，在这里我们最好装作不认识，这样会省去很多麻烦。”  
说完他站起身就要离开，T’Challa却抓住了他的手腕，Erik盯着他们碰在一起的那点皮肤，犹豫了两秒，还是甩开了。  
“你这是怎么了？”T’Challa步步紧逼，他看得出Erik想隐瞒他一些事情，但那人已经离开了，只留给T’Challa一个冰冷的背影。  
当天回到寝室，T’Challa彻夜难眠，曾经那个追着他活蹦乱跳的小Erik仿佛还在眼前，一转眼他们却像死对头一样，T’Challa说不清自己是什么感觉，就好像被人用冰冷的双手攥住了脖子。  
第二天他给家里打了个电话，他父亲在去年也过世了，目前家里只有母亲和妹妹，他母亲听到Erik时也非常惊讶，看起来和他一样搞不清楚当年的事。  
之后的几天他们没再碰过面，T’Challa几乎每天都泡在图书馆里，不过关于新转校生的传闻可不少，那个坏小子Erik看起来张狂放纵，学习成绩居然很好，听说篮球打的也不错，校队正在抢人，最夸张的就是他每天都会带个妞儿回去，他在校外有自己的地方，那可真是方便极了。  
一时间仿佛人人都很崇拜Erik，T’Challa叹了口气，是啊，他的小Erik已经长大了，现在是个万人迷。  
揉了揉因为长时间阅读而酸胀的眼睛，T’Challa让自己的思绪在Erik的身上多停留了会，他回忆着童年的Erik，弱小的但非常活泼好动的小男孩，不知不觉就笑了起来。  
“是什么恶心的画面让你在图书馆里笑成这样？”  
T’Challa猛地睁开眼，刚刚那个还在他脑海里拉着他打球的人一下子就出现在了他面前，夸张的金丝框眼镜，头发像颗洋葱一样被扎了起来，皮衣，铆钉，机车靴，很好...“事实上，那个恶心的画面，”T’Challa没忍住嗤笑了一下，“我在想你Erik，想我们的童年。”  
Erik不屑一顾的在他面前挥了挥手，好像这样就能挥散T’Challa脑海中的那部分画面一样，“我来是想问你这周六有没有空？”  
“你要约我出去吗？”  
Erik因这恶心的说法反了下胃，他揉着自己的肚子撇了下嘴，“我他妈从来不知道这学校还有这么一个傻屌规定...”  
“注意你的用词Erik，这里是图书馆。”  
Erik翻了个白眼，“因为我刚入校就要在外面住，所以学校需要一个操蛋的家属证明，说明有人知道这事，我想不出还有谁能帮我证明，除了你，或者我可以翻翻我妈的日记本，然后去找一个从未谋面的老妈子，但我不想去浪费这个时间。”  
“你为什么不愿意在学校里住？”  
“你上了年纪以后问题怎么那么多？我愿意，就这么简单！”  
“你既然让我签字，我就有权知道你的去向Erik，这是我要承担的责任。”  
Erik很想就责任问题和T’Challa好好说道说道，但他看到图书管理员已经朝他们走了过来，于是他二话不说拉着T’Challa就往外走，“我可不想跟个小毛孩一样被那个老姑婆教育。”  
T’Challa扶着额头，“你能不能好好说话Erik？我记得你小时候很有礼貌。”  
“那得分跟谁。”  
他们沿着图书馆一直来到一块隐蔽的林荫道旁边，Erik站在T’Challa面前，他现在比他哥哥还要高那么一些，“说吧，你到底帮不帮忙？”  
T’Challa背着手，用他一贯模棱两可的表情看着Erik，Erik该死的熟悉这个表情，那意味着自己得付出些代价了。  
“当然，只要你愿意先请我过去做客。”  
“what the fuck？！”  
“嗯哼~我总得知道你住在哪，然后才会签字，不过想想这对你也没什么损失，我知道不代表我会天天找上门，我也挺忙的，考虑看看吧，是请我去做客还是回去翻婶婶的旧日记。”  
Erik吸了口气，仿佛这口气能让他酝酿出更多其他情绪，最终他不甘心的答应了T’Challa的要求，“今天晚上，来这个地方，不见不散，哦对了，我家可没有莎士比亚故事集，你最好别穿的像个阿拉伯王子。”  
Erik走远后，T’Challa低下头打量了自己一番，皮质的露趾拖鞋，宽松的白色长袍，行吧，确实有点像。他抬起头清了清嗓子，打算不理会因为和Erik.Stevens在路边交头接耳而引起的注视，径直朝自己的宿舍走去。

Erik在这城市有一间自己说了算的酒吧，老板和他有点交情，又是个商人，不愿意每天和一些吵闹的小年轻打交道，于是大部分时间都是Erik在管理。  
华灯初上，一个打扮看起来完全不像混迹夜店的男人出现在门口，他低头核对着手里的地址，确定没找错才走进去。  
Erik从他一进门就注意到了，他每次出现Erik都很难不让自己的眼睛粘在他身上，现在T’Challa也看见他了，他就坐在吧台前。  
“我以为咱们说好的，你请我去你家做客，我帮你签字。”T’Challa打量了一下这里的环境，比他想象的要好，没有太过吵闹的音乐和乌烟瘴气的派对。  
“我就住在这里，为了方便在这工作，你要去我睡觉的地方看看吗？在楼上办公室。”Erik平静的解释着，偶尔喝口威士忌，像在陈述一个很平常的事情。  
T’Challa一眨不眨的盯着那双眼睛，几秒种后，他确定Erik没有骗他，“好吧，既然来了，我听说你这的鸡尾酒不错，不请我喝一杯？”  
“你可真会坐地起价。”但这种时候Erik不会和T’Challa计较一杯酒，他朝酒保招了招手，很快一轮特殊调制的B52就呈现在了T’Challa面前。  
“这里面有酒精吗？”T’Challa看着那些像咖啡和可可混在一起的饮料，更多时候他只喝红酒或香槟。  
“当然，别小瞧它，它可有个响当当的名字——轰炸机，对于没怎么喝过鸡尾酒的人来说，相对更容易接受。”Erik像骗一个毫无经验的小学生那样戏弄了T’Challa，B52虽然是鸡尾酒，但后劲很大，尤其他刚刚暗示酒保加了猛料在里面，他猜不出一轮，T’Challa就会倒在吧台不省人事。  
这想法让Erik心情愉悦，他甚至亲自把酒精点燃，蓝色火焰在黑暗中窜起，吓了T’Challa一跳。  
“怕的话可以现在就走。”Erik凑近了些，他现在能闻到T’Challa身上好闻的洗发水味。  
T’Challa听到周围有人跟着不客气的嗤笑了一声，然后他拽了拽自己的外套，一口气喝掉了一整排。  
“哇哦~你很渴吗？鸡尾酒可不是这么个喝法！”Erik为他堂兄英勇却无知的举动鼓了鼓掌，但同时又忍不住担心，如果现在坐在这人对面的不是自己，就照T’Challa这种喝法，早晚被人扒光了卖去欧洲。  
“再上一轮。”T’Challa说，他看起来还挺喜欢这味道的，“刚刚只是为了表示诚意Erik，我知道你们的规矩，所以你还满意吗？”  
Erik审视着他，不知道他在打什么主意，“你到底要怎样才肯帮我签字？”  
“等我问几个小问题之后，但我知道你不会痛痛快快的回答我，没关系，从现在起，你每回答我一个问题，我就喝一杯，可如果你不想，那就得换你喝，怎么样？”  
Erik觉得他堂哥已经喝多了，这听起来完全不公平的规则对T’Challa有什么好处？在他看来，他能坚持问出一个问题就不错了，“可我凭什么和你玩这个听起来傻逼透了的游戏？”  
T’Challa故作失望的摊开手，“好吧，看来你不敢，那就算了，喝完你那杯饮料记得早点刷牙睡觉，明早还有课呢。”他作势起身要走，被Erik按住了，“我他妈不是因为被你激怒了，而是我想看看明天咱俩谁会起不来！”  
“那么我开始了。”T’Challa举起一杯一饮而尽，“第一个问题，你报考这所学校之前知不知道我在这上学？”  
Erik以为他会先问自己为什么失踪或是这些年都做了什么，结果T’Challa打出一记香蕉球，他回答知道或不知道面子上都不好看，于是Erik只能仰头也喝掉了一杯。  
T’Challa明白了，他不再追问，而是拿起第二杯，“你是全额奖学金入学吗？”  
“你他妈...”Erik有点想打人了，现在是好学生联谊会时间吗？这位老兄是不是还打算待会帮他指点一下明天的报告？！但是他已经答应了游戏规则，现在只能老老实的回答问题，或者喝酒，Erik是全额奖学金，他没那么多钱交学费，这事去问问学校不就知道了嘛？T’Challa浪费了一个问题，Erik大方的承认了。  
“好吧，这杯是祝贺你的。再来，这里是你唯一的住处吗？”T’Challa环顾了一下酒吧，可能是想找到那个所谓二楼的入口。  
Erik嬉皮笑脸的拉近他们的距离，嘴里是掩不住的酒气，“地方挺多的，有时是Susan家，有时是Jessica家，还有时是Tommy家~看我的心情。”  
T’Challa没有躲开，而是皱起眉看向Erik，“你还和男人上床？”  
“这算两个问题，你得先喝酒，不过我喜欢你这直白的描述。”  
Erik显然没听出来他堂哥问题里隐含的怒意，而T’Challa老老实实的又喝了一杯，Erik在这期间瞪了酒保一眼，他到底有没有在酒里加料？酒保委屈的点点头，他确实加了。  
“你他妈挺能喝啊？”  
“这也算一个问题，你要和我一起提问吗？规则照旧。”  
“好啊，谁怕谁！”  
“先回答我刚刚的问题。”  
Erik犹豫着怎么回答他，其实他没和男人约会过，但他猜如果遇到合适的，他应该也不会排斥，算了这解释起来太麻烦了，他仰头干了一杯，“现在换我了，你有找过我吗？在我彻底消失以后。”  
T’Challa不仅找过他，还亲自去找过他，因为他们不在同一个城市生活，“你住的旧公寓被拆掉了。”  
是这样的，看来T’Challa没撒谎，Erik又闷头喝了一杯。  
“你上一次和那个Tony还是Tommy...是什么时候的事了？”  
“你怎么对我的感情生活这么感兴趣？啊我不是问你，我只是在发表感慨，你不用回答我！同时我也不会回答你这个问题，我喝酒。”Erik又干了一个，他现在觉得天花板上的射灯装的有点多了...  
“Erik？Erik？”Erik的视线回到T’Challa脸上，那人笑起来总是有种少年气，腼腆又羞涩，但Erik知道，T’Challa是一只猫，一只狡猾的黑猫，他才不会轻易被人欺负，小时候受欺负的总是他。  
“该你了Erik。”T’Challa出声提醒他，Erik觉得音乐声也越来越虚幻，而T’Challa的笑脸还在他眼前跳跃，操他的T’Challa，这么多年了，他还是忘不了他笑起来的样子，就像当年他站在那颗巨大的树下朝自己招手的时候，那一瞬间，Erik想要逃走，他觉得自己心脏疼的像快要炸开一样，他想扑倒T’Challa，将他按在身下看他哭泣，呻吟，叫自己的名字，这想法吓坏他了，他头也不回的逃回了远在他乡的贫民区，从此拒绝再踏入那座豪宅，T’Challa不该被他这种人看上。  
“Erik！你还好吗？”就在Erik的情绪倒退回那个不愿回首的夏天时，T’Challa突然凑近到他眼前，他们离的太近了，近到Erik能看见那双眼睛里的自己，“你和男人接过吻吗？”他提出了新的问题，T’Challa先是一愣，然后诚实的摇了摇头。  
“以后你可能都得改一下答案了。”借助酒精，Erik自私的想，既然T’Challa自己送上门来了，他总能占点小便宜吧？这不过分，只不过是喝多了而已，意识主导了他的思维，他将T’Challa拉进怀里，低头吻住了那双唇，胸腔里无法承受的疼痛又回来了，它们压着Erik，让他呼吸困难，四肢发麻，头皮都跟着惊跳。  
T’Challa没有躲，他安安静静的接受了Erik的吻，就好像他知道这一刻早晚会来一样，“这就是你逃走的原因吗？”当他们分开时，T’Challa轻声问他。  
Erik快速抹去眼底的深情，他玩味的笑着，“因为我不记得上一次亲男人是什么时候了，所以需要用你来提个醒。”原来这就是爱情的滋味，除了疼，他没感觉到其他任何温暖，当他想伸手再拿一杯时，T’Challa却将手掌按在了杯子上，“这不再是游戏了Erik，回答我刚刚的问题。”  
Erik用力推开他，转身朝后面走去，他不想再玩这蠢游戏了，T’Challa是有备而来的，他随随便便就破坏了自己搭建多年的堡垒，这不公平，不公平！  
他躲进二楼的办公室，然后一拳砸在门板上。  
“Erik，让我进去。”  
“滚！”  
“别这样Erik，成熟点。”  
“我说滚！你他妈听不懂人话吗？我现在不需要你签那张废纸了，立刻离开这T’Challa！”  
外面的人不再回答，Erik疲惫的靠在门上等了会，在确认没有动静了之后，他打开一条缝，T’Challa从他眼前快速挤进了一条腿，“你这个骗子！”Erik激动的推搡着他，但是T’Challa太瘦了，他已经彻底挤了进来。  
Erik颓败的坐到床上，随便吧，反正他从小就在这家伙面前出丑，他已经习惯了。  
T’Challa反手锁上门，Erik只来得及看了他一眼，就被扑到了床上，他愣愣的盯着T’Challa的眼睛，里面是害羞的期待和疯狂的肯定。  
“如果你只是喝多了想找个伴儿T’Challa...”  
“你是指那些加了两倍浓缩基调的B52？Erik~我们家富可敌国，为了逃避你那羞耻的初恋，你真不该错过那么多品酒课。”T’Challa笑的像只骄傲的小母猫，Erik一个用力将他们的位置对调了，“你最好说清楚！”  
“知道吗？我把你九年级班里所有人的电话都打了一遍，他们都说没再和你联系过。”T’Challa躺在Erik身下，手指抬起来碰到Erik的脸，被他躲了一下，但T’Challa执意要贴着他，Erik只好让他这么做了。  
“为了不让你们找到我，我去了另一个城市，一个和我母亲生前关系不错的人，她帮助了我。”  
“我猜到了，当我找遍所有能找的地方时，我想你在故意躲着我。”  
Erik别扭的歪过头，“别把你自己想的太重要！”  
“我以为我对你来说就是这么的重要呢。”Erik觉得自己疯了，他恐怕是已经喝到出现了幻觉，可胸腔里一阵阵的胀痛提醒着他，这不是幻觉，T’Challa就在他身下。他迎上那人温润的目光，T’Challa的双手立刻揽住他的脖子，“回答我Erik！”  
Erik用一个粗暴的吻回答了全部，他急切的顶开T’Challa的嘴唇，迫切的撕咬着他的舌头，让那些啧啧水声回荡在彼此耳边，T’Challa收紧手臂搂住他，这个该死的疯子竟然逃了这么多年，现在他也要让这家伙尝尝相思的苦楚。  
T’Challa不管不顾的扒着Erik的夹克，那些复杂的带子和铆钉让他烦躁，“你以后最好都穿简单点。”  
“你就这么饥渴难耐吗？”Erik一边脱自己的T恤衫，一边朝他那个已经赤裸的堂兄挑了挑眉。  
T’Challa丝毫不觉得羞耻，在Erik面前他愿意尽情打开自己的身体，或者说他等待这一刻已经等了很多年了，那个开满百合花的院子里，他和Erik在树屋里躲过雷雨，盼过日出，他们分享最羞耻的秘密，和最得意的招式，在Erik逃走之前，T’Challa就已经被他留在了那里，他的心没有再去往任何地方，始终在那里等待着。  
“如果我早点表现出来我们就不会分开这么多年了。”  
“我能怎么办？我他妈那会只有十六岁，在我发现爱上了自己的哥哥时，你难道指望我直接跟你表白？！！！”  
“哦~~~你承认你爱我了！”T’Challa像个幼稚的小男孩一样光着屁股朝Erik欢呼，Erik一巴掌捂在他嘴上，然后将自己压了上去，“我不光口头承认，我还会用行动告诉你我有多爱你宝贝儿~”  
T’Challa刚刚觉醒的下身被Erik握在手里，他深吸了口气，找了个舒服的姿势方便Erik能一边吻他，一边给他更多快乐，他虽然没喝醉，但酒精就是这点好，能在性爱里给你更多冲动和胆量，他傻笑着承受Erik落在耳边细碎的亲吻和胸前湿漉漉的痕迹，偶尔会挺起胸膛配合对方的舌尖，被舔硬的肉粒已经格外敏感，T’Challa扭动着身体，感觉自己就快高潮了。  
“别这么扭宝贝儿，我忍不住了！”Erik咬了他一口，希望T’Challa能稍微替他想想，他才刚找到一瓶勉强能够代替润滑剂的核桃油，还是上星期进货的哥们在超市换购的。  
“看来你那些事迹都是吹出来的。”T’Challa望着对方手里的替代品，脸上是混合了得意和戏虐的表情。  
“我从不带人来这，所以更不会准备那些东西。”  
T’Challa的表情瞬间就垮了，“既然如此，还是别坏了你的规矩。”他作势要起身，Erik的两根手指还在他屁股里呢。  
“开个玩笑而已，你一定要揭穿我吗？”  
T’Challa充满占有欲的亲了他一口，“开玩笑也不行！”  
然而这感觉竟让Erik觉得操他妈的爽，这就是心甘情愿吗？他还是第一次感受到，“爱情让我决定纵容你这一回，但不能养成习惯，你总是这样揭穿我我会没面子的。”他咬了一下T’Challa的鼻尖，然后将手指加到三根。  
在一阵摸索后，T’Challa发出一声不一样的闷哼，Erik赶紧又加了一根，那处甬道越来越柔软，在他油腻腻的扩张后，那顺畅的感觉竟让T’Challa有些难以言喻的快感。  
“你挺适合淋油的，找机会我们试试。”Erik朝他下流的眨眼，然后撤出手指，往自己的阴茎上也浇了些，当头部顶进去之后，剩下的就只是摩擦和撞击了。  
T’Challa被他顶到了床头，随着他用力的挺进而不停喘息，Erik拢住他的胸口，再一次朝他红肿的乳尖吻去，T’Challa敏感的直哆嗦，他浑身都怕痒这点Erik是知道的，他一定是故意的。  
T’Challa收缩着湿润的穴道，修长的手指搭在Erik的屁股上，随着他的挺进而不停揉捏，这让Erik也更加激动了，爱抚与被爱抚都是发自真心，Erik喜欢T’Challa给予他的一切感觉，疼痛、灼热、敏感以及欢乐，“我躲了你五年T’Challa。”他在断断续续的亲吻间倾诉着自己的情感，T’Challa抬手捧住他的脸，用一个比一个更加深情的吻回答了他，“我等了你五年N’Jadaka。”  
那是Erik父亲给他取的名字，但是在他后来生活的地方，他更愿意别人叫他Erik。  
“我会好好补偿回来的，亲爱的。”Erik低下头堵住T’Challa的呻吟与急喘，将一切都交给了黑夜。

第二天酒吧管理人被性爱和宿醉彻底扔在了床上，他睡醒时已经中午11点多了，“操...我的商务管理课...”  
T’Challa醒了有一会了，现在正躺在他旁边看手机。  
“你怎么不去上课？”  
“我今天没课。”  
“……”  
他堂哥果然是有备而来的，Erik捂着脸想，又被这只狡猾的黑猫骗了！

 

end


End file.
